


First Followers, Surprising Guests and Hidden Feeling

by Lilianachan



Series: Gruvia Week 2015 [7]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, F/M, Gruvia Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilianachan/pseuds/Lilianachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray has tried to contact his first follower for four weeks now. Every singe time he deletes the message before sending it. What will he do when 'ameonna' is right before his door? Gruvia Week 2015 Prompt 7: Sweet</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Followers, Surprising Guests and Hidden Feeling

**Gruvia Week Day Seven:** **Sweet**

**Warning:** **AU  
** **Dedication:** **iraj because I love spoiling my friends :)  
** **Word Count:** **1734**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 

He sighed and closed the window. He could not do it.  
She had been following him for such a long time. She must have been his first follower on tumblr. She had followed him before Lucy and Natsu even had the chance to type in his url.

And she was still around.

She reblogged every text he wrote, every selfie he published, most of the things he reblogged himself. She never participated in these ask games though. Even though he had explicitly asked her and his friends to write him an ask.

He had followed back three months ago.

Two months ago he started reblogging her every post, like each of her selfies. He even follwed her friend ‘kurogane’ since he sometimes posted pictures of the two.

One month ago Lucy had asked him why he did not contact her. They were mutuals after all. ‘ameonna’ lived, like them in Magnolia, maybe this could become a beautiful friendship. When she found out that Gray found the pictures of his first follower beautiful (not that he said it like this. He had only said that they were not not beautiful) she added a ‘or more’ to the end of that sentence.

Ever since Lucy had told him to contact her, he had tried. He sat in front of his laptop, starting to type. Sometimes an ask, sometimes a fanmail. He sat there and wrote until he had the perfect text.

That was always when he thought he could not do that, close the window and lose the text. A few hours later he would sit there again trying to come up with a different text. He felt pathetic.

Sometimes it was just a small ‘hi :) how are you?’, sometimes it was a stupid question, mostly fandom related. Once, he was particularly drunk that evening he had even invited her out onto a date. Because his drunken self thought he had a crush on her. Thank god he never send that ask. He thinks. He cannot really remember if he sent it or not. Her lack of answer made him believe he closed the window before hitting the wrong button.

You cannot fall in love over the internet, he told himself. He knew, though, that that was not entirely true.

Lucy and Natsu had found each other on tumblr. True, they both knew the other existed before, since they were both his friends. But they had never met, nor talked to each other. Until Natsu followed her and sent her an ask. Three weeks later Natsu had confessed he fell in love with someone on the internet, he had no idea it had been Lucy. When they met in real life it only took them another week to get together.

Levy had had a long-distance relationship with someone from tumblr. Ironically it was ‘kurogane’. They had never met, but Levy claimed that once they did meet they would become a short-distance couple. He asked himself why they had not met yet, after all kurogane and ameonna moved to Magnolia together.

Bixlows and Lisanna’s relationship only started when she was studying abroad and asking him about updates on their friends.

So love over the internet was possible. But he was not in love with that ameonna girl. He did not even know her name!

Then remembered. He did know her name. He remembered her name because it was in her description.

Juvia.

He closed his laptop and sighed. He had to forget that woman.

But the more he wanted to forget about her, the more prominent she was in his mind. He could imagine her giggling at something he said, yawning cutely in the morning, screaming out his name when- Wait where did that last thought come from.

What. In. Mavis’. Name. Was. Wrong. With. Him.

He barely restrained himself from hitting his head on the desk repeatedly.

That was it. The last straw. He would contact her. Get to know her, find something about her he did not like. Forget this weird feeling in his chest.

All of a sudden he knew exactly what to write.

It did not take him a minute and he had left ‘Hi, I think you were my first follower ever. What made you stick around for so long :D’ in her ask box.

As soon as he had pushed the ‘send’ button his doorbell rang. He did not expect any guests. Whatever it would just be Natsu who had fucked up and was then thrown out by Lucy. He would hide at Gray’s telling him that he had been an idiot and that he did not deserve Lucy. Half an hour later, Lucy would be at his door bawling because she had destroyed her chance with Natsu. They made up in his living room and it would be impossible to remove the kissing couple from his couch.

He was surprised when he opened the door.

A pretty bluenette stood there in a blue summer dress that reached her knees. Her long blue hair was in waves and were brushed behind her shoulders. She was not small but he towered over her easily, even though she was wearing white heels. Her deep blue eyes were averted from him and she seemed nervous.

He had never met this person, but knew immediately who she was.

ameonna, aka Juvia.

The irony of the situation washed over him. He had just finally after all these weeks contacted her and a second later she rang his doorbell.

He did not know what to do and when she lifted her eyes to meet his they just stood there staring at each other.

Only when he heard his neighbour Erza’s voice, he was pulled form his trance  
“Just invite her inside already, you dork.”, then the sound of a window closing.

He scratched the back of his head and stepped aside inviting the woman in front of him inside with a gesture.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think I’d have a visitor. My place’s a bit of a mess.”, he murmured once he had closed the door behind her. Her eyes flickered up to his face in surprise and all of a sudden a bright blush adorned her cheeks.

“Do you want anything to drink? Water?”, he asked when she did not move and nodded.

He showed her the way to his couch and went to get a glass of water for her in his kitchen. He was suddenly very hot. Was is AC broken again? He sighed and without noticing it shed his long sleeved shirt he wore over his black tshirt.

He fetched two glasses of water and got back into the living room, where Juvia sat just as he had left her. She looked so out of place in his messy apartment.

She smiled and accepted the drink. After taking a gulp she caught her throat and looked at Gray

“Juvia is sorry for intruding. She got your address from Lucy-san. Juvia was visiting her cousin’s girlfriend with her cousin and realized you lived here. She shouldn’t have come. She is very sorry.”, the woman had put the glass on his coffee table and had stood up again.

She was everything he had imagined her to be and more. The thoughts that had been in his head before came back rushing at him clearer. Seeing her before him and hearing her voice made these fantasies more real.

“No, no don’t worry. Please sit down again.”, he smiled and she blushed even brighter before looking away again and letting herself fall back on the couch.

“You must’ve had some other reason for ringing my bell than that you were around. So what brought you here?”, he asked and saw her licking her lips nervously.

“Juvia admired you for a long time now. When you wrote her that ask some weeks back, she could not contain her happiness. But she was too shy to respond. So she messaged Lucy-san, who gave Juvia your address and your number. Juvia just wanted to tell you that she thought the ask was very nice and very sweet.”, she explained. He frowned. He never sent his messages.

‘Don’t tell me...’, he had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

“Okay, don’t get me wrong. But which ask? I never sent any of the messages I wrote to you.”, okay he had not meant to tell her that.

“More messages? For Juvia?”, she asked him surprised.

“Don’t change the topic, Juvia. Which ask?”, he asked and she smiled at him brightly

“Where you asked Juvia on a date two weeks ago. It was such a sweet message. Juvia also has a crush on you and for the longest time she thought it was stupid, just like you but when she read...”, she began and Gray groaned and stopped her from speaking.

“Okay I’m really sorry, but I wrote this thing drunk. I don’t remember anything.”, he told her and she looked at him for a moment before looking down. Her shoulders slumped.

“I had no idea that I had any feelings for you. Until then you were just the pretty tumblr user that was my first follower and stuck around for so long. But I dunno- this drunken self of mine realized that that’s a lie I told myself and that I do have feelings for you.”, woah where did that come from? Why did he say that? He would just make her false hopes.

But the thought that she looked so sad that moment ago was worse. He did not want to see her so down.

Her head had shot up again and she had launched herself at him, enveloping him into an embrace. His eyes widened as her smell invaded his senses. He was frozen in his seat. Then a small smile made its way onto his face and he returned the hug.

Ten minutes ago he had idea what she was like out of tumblr. He had no idea who she really was. Now he still had no idea about her, but he wanted to change that. And the idea of having to let her go was oddly upsetting.

Oh whatever, he had feelings for this woman, she had feelings for him and he could think of worse things than being hugged by such a beautiful and sweet woman.

He smiled when he heard her whisper “Gray-sama is so sweet.”

  
  


**I have no idea what this is. Prompt is barely there. But whatever. I think it’s fluffy and sweet so that’s where the prompt’s hidden.**


End file.
